


后台

by alittlechick (square2222)



Series: TURN [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, all大龙 - Freeform, 路人龙 - Freeform, 郑云龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/square2222/pseuds/alittlechick
Summary: 郑云龙把手机忘在剧院后台，直到回家掏钥匙开门才发现。
Relationships: Zheng Yunlong/Everyone, Zheng Yunlong/Original Character(s)
Series: TURN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672576
Kudos: 6





	后台

**Author's Note:**

> *很不干净、很不做人  
> *mob  
> *gangbang  
> *violence

郑云龙把手机忘在剧院后台，直到回家掏钥匙开门才发现。  
他不似过去住处剧院两点一线，如今工作多找他的人也多，失联一晚上比再回剧院一趟更麻烦，于是他只能掉头回去。

剧院里没有人，郑云龙尝试推了一下后门，没锁，他便闪身进去。还没找到手机，灯突然熄了，只剩窗外一点光亮。  
郑云龙没来得及害怕，就有两只手从他腋下穿过勒住他肩膀。有一只脚直踹他小腹，他张口惊叫变作痛呼，蜷缩时正好把自己送进身后人怀里。  
男人隔着衣服在郑云龙胸前揉了一把，然后把他甩在地上，有几双手抓住他的四肢试图钳制住他，郑云龙疏于锻炼但力气还算可观，挣扎着摆脱了右半侧几个人，整个人侧卧在地板上。但他不能再作更多反抗了，因为一把刀子抵在他脖颈，鲜血滴在地面的声音总算让郑云龙明白过来要么听话要么死。  
他问了几个问题，没有人回答。男人们只是掐着他的手脚重新固定住他。他们要做正事。  
男人们像撸动阴茎一样揉搓他的身体，隔着衣服或者探进衣摆和裤管。郑云龙穿了很多年的蓝色衬衫被暴力撕扯打开，纽扣崩飞四五颗，有一颗正好落在他耳边。露出的胸乳大且柔软，只在空气中晃动一秒就被蜂拥而至的数只手握在掌心，乳头卡在指缝里，像两只玉石手把件——但玉件是不会被如此把玩的。  
一个人从郑云龙背后搂住他的脖子，把他的头扳向后侧，伸出舌头舔他的唇缝和脸。郑云龙咬牙发狠把自己的头砸向对方，两颗头咚得磕在一起，黏腻的舌头离开他的脸，郑云龙的意识也离开他自己。  
于是陌生人们轻松地分开了他紧闭的双腿，一个人挤进去，他便再也合不上了。

他脸上挨了愤怒的一巴掌，又被向后扭去继续与人接吻，下颌被死死掐住只能半张着嘴露出牙齿与舌头。这种接吻只是单方面被舔遍口腔，郑云龙的舌头无路可退只能与对方纠缠在一起，再被吮吸进对方的口腔里，口水顺着下巴和脸颊流下，划过胸锁乳突肌。  
两颗头在郑云龙的胸口耸动舔他的乳肉吮吸他的乳头叼着乳头上下左右拉扯成漂亮的锥形。两块软肉布满牙印与红痕，因受尽折磨而发烫鼓胀，但无论如何肿胀，干瘪的乳腺也不能生产奶水。  
跪在郑云龙腿间的男人用那柄刀顺着裆部割开郑云龙的裤子，几个人迅速的扯下两条裤管去抓他根部的软肉，心急的人已经拉开裤链用鸡巴去㨃两条丰腴的大腿。郑云龙的意识被激回笼，腿根用力死死地夹住持刀男人身体，发现无法合拢双腿他就想用双手去挡自己下体，却连内裤边都没摸到就又被拽了回去，这次双手手腕干脆被自己的衬衫绑在一起。持刀男人一把撕下郑云龙的内裤，伸手握住阴茎像挤奶一样攥，郑云龙声音瞬间拔高，但惨呼很快被内裤塞回喉咙里。  
郑云龙的后穴终于被一个龟头破开，男人抓握着郑云龙的胯，一边把他的屁股拽向自己的鸡巴前，一边大力地肏进郑云龙未经开拓的肠道，鸡巴无章法地向内挺进挺进挺进，几分钟后射精，留下深红的肉穴和从穴里流淌出来的精液。  
男人们开始轮流插入郑云龙，抓着腰、胯、大腿、膝弯，甚至把一双长腿架在自己肩膀上，偶尔搓捻两颗硬挺的乳尖、揉捏柔软的臀肉或者舔他脸上的眼泪。郑云龙的眼睛已经干涸，摇晃中看着伏在自己身上的人肏自己的屁股，看着几只手抚摸自己的身体，看着四周挺着鸡巴的人打飞机。有两个忍耐不住的扶着鸡巴凑到他面前，快速撸动几下然后射在郑云龙脸上。腥檀气味灌进他鼻腔让他一瞬间窒息，高潮随之来临，他浑身肌肉痉挛着，双腿绷直，不知何时勃起的阴茎泄出精液。  
郑云龙身体随后软下来，大概是失去了意识。

男人们继续像奸尸一般奸淫郑云龙的身体，解开束缚拽着他的两条胳膊肏干他，郑云龙整个上半身都被拽起来，脑袋后仰，在空中随着性交的节奏晃荡不停，柔顺的发丝随之飘动，臀缝处也因长时间与阴囊疯狂拍打撞击而发红。即使很多人都因为排队时间过长无法忍耐而撸着自己的鸡巴射在郑云龙脸上，他的屁眼里也灌了太多的精液，一抽一插便能带出一波白浆，顺着屁股流下滴在地面成一小摊，被撑得平滑的肛口随着阴茎进进出出的动作泛出白沫。  
射过精的男人把郑云龙嘴巴里的内裤拽出来，再拽住郑云龙的头发，把自己软下来的鸡巴塞进郑云龙嘴里，郑云龙保持着嘴巴大张的状态被动地为软下来的阴茎清理至干净，咽反射消失所以阴茎可以无限进入喉咙深处，精液与肠液的混合物被他伸出的舌尖卷进口腔里。  
干完全套男人们摆弄手机开始录像，无意识中的郑云龙安静仰面躺在地面上，无法合拢的双腿大张着，男人们把相机拉近去录郑云龙正在吞吐精液的红肿后穴、再也不能勃起的阴茎、满是红青紫痕迹的身体以及被精液浸润的带着巴掌印的漂亮脸蛋。  
没人知道究竟有几只手争先恐后爬上郑云龙的腰胸臀腿侵犯郑云龙的身体，究竟有几根鸡巴同时在他身上摩擦，究竟有多少精液射向他又都射在了哪里。他的每一块肉都值得在性交时被使用。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你读到这里。


End file.
